Hearts Grow
by kanami seguchi1
Summary: Kanami is basicly every guys dream,shes outgoing,kind,caring,strong and beautiful.When she comes to the Leaf village she catches the eye of a certain dog boy,but she has a bad past that makes her afraid of getting attached.Can Kiba make her feel love?ocXk
1. Chapter 1

Long long ago in the Village hidden in the leafs there was a nine tailed fox demon that nearly destroyed the village. Before it could completly destroy everything the hokage sealed the demon in a boy, this boys name is Naruto Uzimaki...My mother told me this story when I was 4 yrs old and now 10 yrs later I, Kanami Seguchi, am in the village of Konaha looking for this boy, for he holds the secret to who I really am.

I walk to the village gates tired and weary. When I push the gates open a white dog comes running, jumps on me, and starts to lick me. "well who are you little guy?" I say while picking him up. "hey lady how about a little less talking a little more of putting down my dog!!" a boy with a gray hoddie says to me. "and exactly who would you be??" I say while getting furious at the way he was talking to me. "I'm his owner if you need to know...now put him down!!" "woah, woah, come down...he came to me" I say while putting him down. "really?...Akamaru here doesn't usually run off to someone...you must be a good person" he says while looking at me. "well...sorry that I can't say the same about you..."I say. "look...I'm sorry for acting like that before...its just that I'm very protective of Akamaru...oh by the way...I'm Kiba" he says while sticking out his hand. "I'm Kanami...and I don't like to be talked to ike that...don't do it again" I say while smiling a little. "nice to meet you...so I guess you're new here huh?" he says with a now welcoming expression on his face. "umm...yeah...can you tell me where I can get my new headband?" I say while pointing to my sand village headband still around my waist "yeah...but you have to promise me that I can show you something after" he says with a questionable look on his face "...no promises..." I say with an unsure look on my face. "...well good enough..." Kiba said right before he grabs my hand and takes me to a tall building and leading me inside.

Inside, I see some other leaf village ninja looking at me strangely...I just guess that its because of my sand village headband and just ignore it. Suddenly Kiba stops and tells a gard what we're here for and he opens the door. Sitting at a desk, I see and old man and other ninja around him. "Kiba...where is the hokage?" I ask confused. "that is the hokage" he says while pointing to the old man. I get a shocked expression on my face and laugh a little "you have got to be kidding me...this old man can't be the hokage!!!!" "well he is, and he doesn't look very happy right now" the hokage stands up and looks at me with angry eyes "young lady of the sand village what is your bussiness here?" he asks. "umm...I'm here because I no longer wish to be a part of the sand village...I would like to be in the leaf village now" I say firmly.

The hokage's eyes soften and he sits back down "alright then...I'll need your sand village headband and I'll gladly give you your new leaf village one" he says while smiling. I quickly take the headband from my waist and hand it to him. "I am proud to declare you an offical ninja of the leaf village" he says happily. I ties the new headband around my waist and turn to Kiba "so Kiba...how do I look now?" "...you look nice" he says a little shocked "well I didn't look nice before?" I say ready, for a little fun. "umm...yeah you looked nice before..." "so...what you're saying is that you think I'm cute?" I say while doing a cute little pose. Kiba blushes a little and says "umm...well...I guess...that...no...well I mean you're not ugly...is what I'm saying..." I bust out laughing at point at him "you should have seen the look on you're face!!" "yeah yeah, hilarious..." Kiba says sarcasticly while once again grabing my hand and taking me out of the building. "If we don't run we'll miss the best part..." Kiba says to him self. "umm...Kiba who are you talking to?" he says nothing and starts running, pulling me by the hand.

"Kiba where are we going?!?!" I say while trying to keep up. Kiba once again doesn't answer, except this time he stops suddenly. "why'd we stop?" I ask him. Kiba just simply replies with a "shhh..." "don't you tell me to shhh, I'll talk whenever I want to" I automaticly say, when suddenly I see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me. "Kiba...whos that?" he says pointing to me. "shes none of your bussiness fox boy!!" Kiba says. "is she your girlfriend?" he ask while laughing a little. Kiba doesn't answer for a little while, making the boy speak again. "ha!! I knew it!! you couldn't get a girlfriend to save your life...not with that dog breath!!" he says, making Kiba angry. "well for your information, she is my girlfriend!!" he says, making me look at him strangely. "hey!! I am not!!" I say, angry. "I know, you're not ready to tell, but I just couldn't hold it in baby" Kiba says grining at me. "hmmm...I'm not so sure dog boy!!" the boy says looking at him with an unsure look on his face. "well who needs your approval anyway!!...now get out of the way Naruto, I've got things to do" he says, side-stepping Naruto and running while pulling me again.

Kiba stops again, only this time at a small, abandoned building. "come on" he says while gesturing to the building. I snatch away from him and glare at him "you think I'm that stupid?...like I'd ever go in an abandoned buling with a boy I just met" I say standing my ground. "what?...oh...no!! Its not like that, I just want to show you something...its on the roof if that makes you feel any better". Kiba says looking at me kindly. "well...ok...but if you try something stupid consider your self...well, you won't be having any kids...ever!!" I say, still a little unsure. Kiba quickly leads me up a flight of stairs to the roof and sits on a cusion facing the sky. "whats so spcial about this?" I ask Kiba. "just sit and look at the sky...you'll see..." he says in responce. I sit on another cusion layed out and look up at the sky...suddenly, a blue flash goes across the sky and lights seem to almost dance in the sky. "wow...Kiba does this happen every day?" I ask curious. "no...just when another ninja from a rival village joins with good intentions" he says while looking at me.

The fire works go on for about an hour and me and Kiba talked for what seemed like forever. "I just have one more question Kiba..." I say. "umm...well ask away" he says while smiling. "ok...umm...why'd you tell that boy that I was your girlfriend?" Kiba looks at me in my eyes, blushes a little and says "well...to tell you the truth...It would be my dream come true".


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: The fire works go on for about an hour and me and Kiba talked for what seemed like forever. "I just have one more question Kiba..." I say. "umm...well ask away" he says while smiling. "ok...umm...why'd you tell that boy that I was your girlfriend?" Kiba looks at me in my eyes, blushes a little and says "well...to tell you the truth...It would be my dream come true".

I just blush and sit there looking at him while he looks at me. When I finally reaalize that I'm staring at him I quickly look the other way and say, "Kiba...are you telling the truth?" "Yeah, of course...theres no need for me to lie about that" he says with a grin on his face. I look at him again and turn 100 different shades of red. He looks at me and...starts to laugh!! "hahaha!! I can't belive that you fell for that!!" he says while holding his stomach. I get so angry that I turn red and start hitting him. "hey hey!! go easy on me!!" he says while still laughing. "not unil you shut up!!" I say while still hitting him. Kiba grabs my hand and gets up "well looks like we're gonna have to battle this out" he says. I stand up and say" well bring it on!!". I tackle him and we start rolling around on the roof, while throwing in a playful punch here and there. Kiba lands on top of me with his face so close, that I can feel his breath on my face. We both blush and jump away from each other.

"Sorry" he says while looking the other way. "Its ok...I shouldn't have tackled you in the first place" I say while still blushing. He dosen't respond so I just simply speak again saying "umm...I should go now, I still need to find somewhere to stay" while picking up my bag and starting to walk away. "No!! don't leave" Kiba says while turning to face me. I turn around and look at him. "umm...you can stay with me if you'd like to" Kiba says. I look at him with a "yeah right" expression on my face and say "I don't think so Kiba". Just at that moment, it starts to rain. "You wanna re-think that Kanami?" he says in a matter of fact way. "...yeah...I guess...but only for tonight..." I say. Kiba once again goes for my hand but he stops and just tells me to follow him. He leads me to a house and opens the door. We both walk in and he closes the door. "my parents let me have this place when the thought I got old enough...since I get payed they thought it would be ok" He said randomly. I just guessed that it because he wanted to forget what happened on the roof.

He smiles at me and says "umm...your room is right next to mine, and the bathroom is across from the rooms...so if you need anything, just tell me" before leaving into one of the rooms. I get up and go to the room next to it. I throw my bag on the floor and flop on the bed. After about 10 minutes, I get up and go into the bathroom to take a bath. I get in the tub and start to clean myself when suddenly, the door opens and someone walks in. all I hear is "I had to pee for the longest time" before I hear a liquid go into the toliet. "maybe I should take a bath" he reaches for the shower curtian and opens it a lttle before I scream and say "Kiba get out!!". He says "oh god...sorry!!" before running out of the bathroom and slaming the door. I finish cleaning myself and wrap a towel around myself. I leave the bathroom after making sure that Kiba wasn't out there and run into a room.

I see Kiba sitting on a bed looking at me with shockd eyes. "Kiba what are you doing in my room?" I scream at him. "this isn't your room...its mine" he says still staring at me. I try to runout the door but I slip and fall, making my towel slide down until it just cover my chest...barely. "wow...nice" Kiba says while blushing and staring at me. I look at him in horror and stand up. Finally realizing what he said, he quickly says "awww man...sorry, I didn't mean to say that...Its just...well girls in towels don't usually show up in my room" he says while rubing the back of his head.

I leave the room, and go to my room. I get dressed and I start to pack up my stuff. Kiba knocks on the door and says "can I come in?" "yeah...I'm dressed now" I say before Kiba walks in. "hey Kanami, where are you going?" he says confussed. "I'm leaving, I can't stay here...you almost saw me naked...twice!!" I say while still packing up my stuff. Kiba grabs my hand when I'm about to zip up my bag and says "just give me one more chance...I just wasn't used to having a girl in my house." he says sincerly while still holding my hand. "umm...Kiba you can let go now..." I say while looking at him. Kiba quickly lets go "ok...so are you gonna stay?" he asks with a hopeful look on his face. I look at him and say "...ok...I'll stay". He smiles and says "sorry aout before" right before he left. I closed the door and changed into my bed clothes. Which is a black tank top with a monkey on it and boy shorts with mokeys on it. I jumped in the bed and went to bed right after turning off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

FYI: sorry if this one isn't very good...

Previously: "umm...Kiba you can let go now..." I say while looking at him. Kiba quickly lets go "ok...so are you gonna stay?" he asks with a hopeful look on his face. I look at him and say "...ok...I'll stay". He smiles and says "sorry aout before" right before he left. I closed the door and changed into my bed clothes. Which is a black tank top with a monkey on it and boy shorts with mokeys on it. I jumped in the bed and went to bed right after turning off the light.

Kiba's P.O.V. : I sat up in my bed thinking about well...Kanami. I just saw her in a towel and it almost came all the way off...what would you do. "I wish I could get her to stay longer" I whisper, thinking out loud while remembering that shes only going to stay for one night. "I'll just have to get her to stay" I say right before going to sleep.

The next morning

Kanami's P.O.V.: I wake up to the sun's rays greeting me. I get up and close the curtian to sheild my eyes. I stretch, and yawn, then go out into the kitchen and see Kiba. "hi Kiba" I say while smiling. Kiba turns to me and says "oh...hi Kanami...how'd you sleep?". "I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow" I say. "hungry?" Kiba asks me while pointing to a box of cereal. "yeah" I say while getting breakfast. "hey umm...Kanami...I'm sorry about last night" Kiba says with a sad look on his face. "Its ok Kiba...I know you didn't mean for that to happen" I say before eating my cereal. "so do you think that you would mind staying another night?" Kiba says with a hopeful look on his face. "umm...well...I don't know about that...I think I'll just find another place to stay" I say, but I instantly see a disapponited look on his face and say "well...maybe...I might stay if I don't find another place" I say, before finishing my breakfast and standing up. "hey...so Kanami, you wanna go to the park or something?" "sure" I say before going in my room to get dressed. I come out with a black sleveless shirt and jean shorts. I see Kiba with a red shirt and khaki pants waiting at the door with Akamaru. "Alright...ready?" he says, eager to go. "Yep, I'm ready" I say while nodding my head. We walk to the park and play with Akamaru for a while then we sit at a bench to rest.

"So I guess you two really are going out" a voice says from behind us. Me and Kiba both turn around and see the blonde boy from yesterday. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Kiba says while standing up to face him. "None of your business dog boy" Naruto says to him. "well its my business if you're following us around" Kiba says while crossing his arms. "I just wanted to know if you were lying...shes to pretty to go out with someone like you" he says while blushing a little and pointing to me. "Hey umm...Naruto is it?" I say while standing up. "Huh?" Naruto says while looking at me. "Me and Kiba don't go out...he just said that to get you to go away" I say while looking at him. "well then...you did lie and I was right!!!!" Naruto says with a big smile on his face. "Yeah so what about it Naruto?" Kiba says with an angry look on his face. Naruto turns to me again, and says "Maybe we could get some ramen together some time" while blushing. "umm...maybe...but only if Kiba comes too" I say after noticing Kiba's jealous expression. "I'll introduce you to everyone else" Naruto says hoping to get me away from Kiba. "well...ok sure" I say while smiling. Naruto starts walking and motions for me to follow him.

I follow him, and after we finally stop I've met Tenten, Neji, and Lee (he asked me to be his girlfriend). Hinata and Shino. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro(I actually saw them around the sand village a little bit). He showed me Sakura who was busy at the time. "The only one left is...Sasuke" he says with a hint of anger in his voice. "so you don't like Sasuke?" I say while laughing a little. "well yeah...hes my rival, belive it!!" he says while looking at me. "well...are we gonna go or what?" I say while smiling. "yeah...lets go!!!" he says before walking again. When we stop, I see a boy with black hair and black eyes. "Hey Sasuke!!!!" Naruto calls out to the boy. "what do you want loser?" he says while looking at Naruto with disgust. "I wanted you to meet Kanami" he says while pointing to me. "well I don't want to meet her, if shes with you she must be a loser too." he says with no emotion in his voice. "hey!!!! who do you think you are calling me..and Naruto for that matter, a loser!!!!" I yell at him while putting my hands on my hips. "well...I think that I'm Sasuke Uchiha and that I'm calling you a loser" he says while pointing to me. "Uchiha?" I say calming down a little. "yeah...Uchiha",Sasuke says, "gotta problem with that slut?" I turn bright red from anger and scream at him "Yeah well at least I didn't steal my hair style from a ducks ass...or a cockato!!!!".

He just looks at me with anger in his eyes "I don't have time for this" he says while turning around. "yeah...I would leave too if I got owned!!!!" I say while trying not to laugh. Sasuke just turns around and looks at me, then says "...I usually don't do this but...we...should hang out tomorrow..." he says. "only if Naruto can come" I say, hoping that hes not trying to set up at date. "...sure, the loser can come..." he says before turning and leaving. "wow...that was weird...I can't belive that Sasuke wants to hang out..." Naruto says while looking shocked. "he doesn't hang out with many people?" I ask him. "he doesn't hang out with anyone!!" Naruto says. "well, I should be going home...home...oh no I forgot to find a place to stay!!" "well you can stay with me." he says with a slight blush on his face. "no..Naruto its ok...I have somewhere to stay for tonight" I say before waving and walking towards Kiba's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously(it been a long time!!!): I can't belive that Sasuke wants to hang out..." Naruto says while looking shocked. "he doesn't hang out with many people?" I ask him. "he doesn't hang out with anyone!!" Naruto says. "well, I should be going home...home...oh no I forgot to find a place to stay!!" "well you can stay with me." he says with a slight blush on his face. "no..Naruto its ok...I have somewhere to stay for tonight" I say before waving and walking towards Kiba's home.

I open the door with the key that he gave me and see him laying on the couch asleep with Akamaru. I try to tip toe back to my room but Akamaru wakes up and barks, you know what happens now, Kiba woke up. "Have a good nap??" I say with a small laugh. Kiba yawns and smiles yeah, so what do you think of Sasuke, hes nothing compared to me right?? He said with loads of confidence. youre just a bit of an egomanic arent you?? I said trying to drift away from the subject of Sasuke. why does everyone say that!! he says with a confused look. well maybe because you are I say before yawning and saying goodnight Kiba. Then I turn and go to my bedroom, jump into the bed and go to sleep.

Next day   
I wake up and look at the clock he said 9:30am (I know he didnt but just go along with it ok??) . I get up and do my daily routine and get dressed in my outfit (picture in results). I write a note and leave it on Kibas door, since I didnt tell about it yesterday this should make up for it. I tip toe out of the house and make my way to the ramen shop.

Kibas POV: I wake up with a yawn and go to the bathroom. When I come back, I realize there is a note on my door, its from Kanami, and it smells good. so shes going somewhere with Sasuke huh?well why wasnt I invited!!!unless this is a date!! I get dressed really quickly and rush out of the door to go to the ramen shop. When I got half way there I realized that I cant just walk up to them, she would probably hate me if I did that. I walked the rest of the way and saw them, but they didnt seem to be on a date. Just when I was about to leave, I saw Sasuke whisper in her ear and Kanami giggled. I was shocked at what I saw It cant be!! I said a little too loud. Kanami looked in my direction but I was too fast, I ducked behind a food cart.

I decided that this was a good idea and I looked back, they were gone. I found them training in the forest and I hid behind a tree. what kind of date is this?? I said quietly to myself. Kanami was good, really good they were sparing and she held up a fight against Sasuke, he nearly lost the battle. wow, cute and strong I said to myself, at least I thought I did. I looked over and Sasuke had said it too. ummthank you Kanami said, she was blushing now. you know youre going to drive my fan girls wild right?? he said, not only confusing me, but her too. She said what I was thinking why??. Then I saw him lean over and peck her on the lips then he turned bright red.

What the hell!!! I said way too loud, but I didnt care, I wanted them to hear me. I walked out from behind the tree and pushed Sasuke away from Kanami. what the hell is your problem?!?! I said with nothing but anger. What are you doing here?? Sasuke questioned. I should be asking why did you just kiss her!!!. Kiba stop yelling!! I turned to Kanami who was glaring at me, thats when I finally realized what I had done. Im..sorry KanamiI didnt mean to I tried to apoligize but she was already gone. smooth move dog boy Sasuke said to me, I wanted to just punch him straight in the face but I had more important things on my mind...Kanami. 


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: Im..sorry Kanami I didnt mean to I tried to apologize but she was already gone. smooth move dog boy Sasuke said to me, I wanted to just punch him straight in the face but I had more important things on my mind...Kanami.

Kanami ran though the forest trying to get as far away from Kiba as possible. 'I like him but who does he think he is following behind me like that!!' she thought. "Kanami!!" she heard her name called out from behind but she just ran faster "leave me alone Kiba!!" she yelled as she finally got out of the forest and went to the house. Kiba followed close behind and went inside behind her. "Kanami I didnt mean to make you mad" he said "well you did it anyway" she said and glared at him again. "can you please stop giving me that look!! I did it for a good reason alright!!" he yelled in his defense. "well what is it Kiba whats the reason?!" she yelled back. "Its Sasuke!! He could have any girl in the leaf village but he wants you!! And I just cant stand by and watch him take you away from me!!" he said "there I said it!! Happy now!!" Kanami blushed and her eyes got big. "Kiba I...I had...no idea" she stuttered. "well now you do, but you go have fun with Sasuke hes waiting for you" Kiba said as he opened the door and pointed to him at the forest entrance. "but Kiba" she said, but all Kiba did was look away and sit down on the couch.

Kanami walked out of the door and slowly walked to Sasuke "Im sorry I just want to be alone right now" she said "alright whatever..I'll see you later I guess" he said as she walked away. Kanami walked to the park and sat on a bench 'so he really feels that way about me...why didnt he just tell me before!!..instead he just yelled it at me and now hes mad..but what am I supposed to do now...I cant just walk in there without something to say to him...I cant even bare to look at him he just has so much sorrow and jealousy and anger in his face at once...why cant I stop thinking about him!!' she thought and the next thing she knew it was about 10:00pm and the creeps and drunks were starting to come out. "I cant stay here" she said quietly to her self and stood up but strong hands pushed her back down. "scream and I'll kill you" a voice whispered in her ear. She stayed quiet as she was told and tried to look at who it was behind her.

The man slowly moved his hand down her cheek and kissed it gently. He moved his hands to her eyes and covered them tightly as he moved in front of her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Kanami began to cry silently and he licked her tears slowly as they ran down her cheek. "I'll see you soon my love" the voice said before he seemed to disappear just as Kanami whipped around to she who it was. She was shaken by the experience and ran to Kibas house and pounded on the door. Kiba opened the door with shock as she collapsed into his arms and cried. 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: "I'll see you soon my love" the voice said before he seemed to disappear just as Kanami whipped around to she who it was. She was shaken by the experience and ran to Kibas house and pounded on the door. Kiba opened the door with shock as she collapsed into his arms and cried.

"Kanami whats wrong??" Kiba asked her before he picked her up and carried her to the sofa as she cried in his arms. "I...I was in the park...and I was thinking and when I got up to leave...someone pushed me back down...and he..basically made out with me" she said in between gasps. Kiba looked at her with nothing but sorrow in his eyes and he hugged her. There was nothing else he could do but just sit and hug her and comfort her. Next Day  
Kanami woke up in Kibas arms on the sofa and looked up at him. She slowly got off of the sofa and glanced at him. Then she looked back and couldnt take her eyes off of him "Kiba" she quietly said out loud and blushed just before his eyes opened and he looked at her. "Hey Kanami" he said with a smile "how'd you sleep??" "I...uh...me...I slept good I guess." He sat up and noticed the slight blush on her face and smirked a little "I bet you did." "and what is that supposed to mean??" Kanami asked him. "I see you blushing" he said. Kanami blushed more "that doesnt mean anything!!" she said and started to walk away "hey Kanami...I was wondering...do you want to...hang out with me today??" he stuttered out with a blush. "sure" she said with a smile "were are we gonna go??" "wherever we want to" he said with a smile.

Kanami stood outside and looked up at the sky "its a beautiful day" she said as Kiba walked out and closed the door behind him "yeah...better not let it go to waste." Kiba started walking next to Kanami through the village. Most people just smiled at them while they talked and laughed but one man stood out..he seemed to be every where they went..and he glared at them..and looked at Kiba with pure hate in his eyes. "lets go some where else" Kanami said well...I do have this place that I like to go to on days like this" he said as he turned around and walked into the forest. "what could possibly be in here??" she asked him "just wait and see" he said as he walked deeper into the forest "hurry up or I'll leave you" he said with a small laugh. "alright" Kanami said as she walked behind him. Finally he stopped at the end of the forest. "I like to go swimming here sometimes" he said. "woo hoo!!" Kanami said as she took off her shirt and shorts and jumped in the water. Kiba smiled and took off his shirt then jumped in after her. They swam and played in the water for a while and eventually got out.

Kanami laid down on the grass and Kiba laid next to her with his head propped up by his hand and looked at her "I have got to be the luckiest guy in the world" he said quietly to himself. "Did you say something Kiba??" she said and turned to face him. "uh no...nothing" he said and blushed "umm... Ya know Kanami" Kiba said "I never asked you... what brings you here to the leaf village??...dont you miss your family??" Kanami sat up and looked out to the water "the thing about that is.I was born with a curse from my family...its a wolf demon. It is given to the strongest in each generation and this demon can take over my body at any moment completely destroying my soul in an instant...its a cruel demon, but its not able to function correctly inside of me for some reason, others who had the curse could contain their demons, but mine is to strong to hide, when I would do things...simple things like playing on the swings I would use to much strength and accidentally hurt people...I have it under control as long as Im happy...thats why I like to smile...I think of the positive...My mother tried to keep it a secret from my father but it got out that I was the one that had the curse...the one that he hated...my father stopped letting me go to school, and started to try and kill me to stop the curse from going any farther in the family...secretly at first, like trying to poison me...but when I wouldn't die, he became even more violent, he often hit me, until he got tired...the worst he ever did was break a rib...my mother tried to stop him many times, but she was just knocked out and he continued hurting me. Sometimes when he came home angry or drunk...he would...rape me" She sighed and a single tear slid down her face. "When I turned 10, I had enough of it and couldn't take it anymore...everyone had given up on helping me...my own mother ignored my cries for help and no one else knew what was happening...I finally realized that this wouldn't end until I stopped it myself...I hit my father straight in the chest during one of his daily beatings and continued to hit him until I was thrown across the room. My mother ran up to me and slapped me across the face...she said "you little bitch what the hell do you think you're doing to him!!" Thats when I started to cry, but the tears weren't normal tears...and they burned my face...Then, I was hit in the head once more and I blacked out...when I woke up, I was outside watching my home burn down...since then, my other clan members have been out to kill me...they say that Im a traitor to the whole clan and a disgrace"

Kiba sat up and looked at her, he was amazed at what she said "Kanami...I would've never guessed" he said "I'm so sorry." Kanami looked at him and smiled but he could see the hurt in her eyes "its alright...you dont need to feel sorry for me" she said. Kiba just looked at her and shook his head slowly "why do you always have to be so self-reliant" he said "you dont have to be so with drawn anymore...theres no one here to hurt you!!" "Kanami...I wont let it happen!!" he said "Kiba...its not that...its...well I just have trust issues" suddenly Kiba kissed her gently on the lips and looked at her "You have to trust me...I wont let anything happen to you...I promise" Kanami just sat there in shock and slowly began nodding her head "alright...I...I trust you Kiba" 


	7. Chapter 7

Previously: Kanami looked at him and smiled but he could see the hurt in her eyes its alright."you dont need to feel sorry for me" she said. Kiba just looked at her and shook his head slowly "why do you always have to be so self-reliant!!" he said "you dont have to be so with drawn anymore theres no one here to hurt you Kanami I wont let it happen!!" he said "Kiba its not that...its...well I just have trust issues" suddenly Kiba kissed her gently on the lips and looked at her You have to trust me...I wont let anything happen to you...I promise" Kanami just sat there in shock and slowly began nodding her head "alright.I.I trust you Kiba"

Kiba looked at her with a bright red blush on his face and smiled "good...good" he said and looked away from her before standing up "lets get out of here, its starting to get late" he said and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at his hand in front of her and took it. When they got back to the road it was late at night and it was getting really dark outside. Kanami stepped a little closer to Kiba as they walked towards their home. Kanami looked at him and he had kind of a silly grin on his face that he just could'nt seem to get rid of no matter how hard he tried and she just laughed quietly and looked away. "whats so funny??" Kiba asked her "oh nothing" she said and smiled "alright whatever" he said. Kiba looked ahead but his expression became much more serious, he had an unsure look on his face like he didnt know what to do. After a couple moments of silence, Kiba stopped walking and looked away from Kanami "umm...theres something I need to tell you" he said. "Alright" she said and walked in front of him. "umm...I...theres something...man!! I've never been this nervous in my life!! How could one girl do this to me!!" he said and slightly laughed but his expression quickly faded back and he took a deep breath and took Kanami's hands in his and looked into her eyes "Kanami...I...I...L.." just as he said that, a masked man appeared behind Kiba and held him by his neck and put a kunai to it.

"Finish that sentence and die" the man said (I'm just gonna call him mysterio alright!!). Kibas eyes got wide and he looked at Kanami as he mouthed the words 'run'. Mysterio saw this and punched him in the face "I'm the only one that tells her what to do!! Not you, you fucking dog!!" Kiba slowly turned his head back to face Kanami and yelled it this time "run!!". Mysterio looked at Kiba and shook his head slowly "you must have a death wish" he said and tied Kibas hands and legs up. He pushed Kiba on the cold, hard concrete head first making Kiba wince in pain as a trickle of blood ran down his face. "shut the hell up!!" he said and kicked him in the ribs a couple of times and then punched him in the face a couple more times. He leaned down next to Kiba and said "now do you want to listen to me". Kiba opened his eyes that were now starting to become swollen with what little strength he had left and looked at Mysterio "Fuck...you" he said, barely able to hear and he spat blood in his face. Mysterio yelled "fuck me!?!" and punched and kicked Kiba for what seemed like years. All Kanami could do was watch and cry. Mysterio looked at her and walked over to her. Kanami stepped back slowly as he came closer and closer until he caught her by the arm and pulled her to him. "It's been a long time...and you've grown so much" he said as he slowly ran his hand up her leg and to her chest, groping her any and everywhere he wanted to. Kanami just cried more and shut her eyes tightly, just like before, just like at the park, just like when she was a little girl. She remembered how she would just picture she was somewhere else and it would be over soon. "no...no...no!!" she said as her eyes shot open and she pushed him away "not again!! not like my father!!" she screamed and Mysterio just laughed. "what the hell is so god damned funny!!" she yelled once again. "well you see Kanami..." he said and took off his mask, revealing his face "I am your father" 


	8. Chapter 8

Previously: ⌠not again! not like my father!■ she screamed and Mysterio just laughed. ⌠what the hell is so god damned funny!■ she yelled once again. ⌠well you see Kanami┘■ he said and took off his mask, revealing his face ⌠I am your father■

Kanami backed away from him as her eyes grew at who she saw. ⌠not so bold anymore are you┘you▓re just little helpless Kanami once again aren▓t you■ he said as he walked closer to her. ⌠its not possible┘■she said as she backed away from him ⌠I killed you┘I watched the house burn down┘with you inside┘there is no way you survived Takeshi■. He looked at her and smiled ⌠you don▓t even call me father after all these years?■ he said, ignoring her completely ⌠there is no way I would ever call someone like you father ever again! Now tell me how you survived!■ He sighed and slowly shook his head ⌠it▓s a long story but if you really want to know I▒ll give you the short version┘after you knocked me through the window, I didn▓t get very far in the forest, I was on the brink of death when a woman found me and nursed me back to health but shortly after, she became to annoying, so annoying that I couldn▒t bare to look at her anymore, so I did what anyone else would do, I killed her■. he said and shrugged. ⌠well why did you come back for me■ she said ⌠simply because you were my only daughter┘and one great daughter■ he said as he smirked and licked his lips as he looked at her up and down. ⌠now that I▓ve gotten rid of that boy, you can come with me■. Kanami looked at him with disgust and shook her head slowly ⌠no not without a fight■.

Takeshi shrugged ⌠well┘if that▓s what you want┘but I▓ll try not to slice you up too bad■ he said before pulling out his sword and swinging towards her feet. Kanami jumped up and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back. ⌠not bad■ he said and swung at her chest. Kanami leaned back and kicked the sword out of his hand ⌠no weapons■ she said as she caught the sword and threw it into the trunk of a tree. ⌠alright then■ Takeshi said. Kanami ran at him and punched at him. Takeshi laughed as he moved out of the way of every hit ⌠I know you can do better than that.■ he said as he dodged yet another one of her attacks. ⌠shut up!■ she said and punched at his stomach. Takeshi grabbed her wrist and squeezed it, making Kanami fall on the ground ⌠I▓m going to have so much fun with you ⌠ he whispered in her ear. Kanami kneed him in the stomach, making him let go of her wrist. Kanami got up and rubbed her wrist before kneeing him in the face and kicking him in the chest, making him fall to the ground. ⌠no, I▓m going to have fun watching you die!■ she said and tried to punch him in the face again. Takeshi stopped her punch and kicked her in the stomach before jumping up. ⌠now you▓ve made me angry!■ he said and kicked her in the side and punched her in the face, making her fall back. He picked her up by her hair and tried to ram her head into a tree but she stopped it with her foot on the tree, but he just pulled her back and tried it again, this time it worked. Kanami screamed and she fell back to the ground. Takeshi stood over her as she held the place where her head started to bleed.

⌠you haven▓t gotten any better. You are still the same weak child I▓ve always known. This was almost too easy, I▓m not even tired┘I still have enough energy to screw you right here■ he said and smirked again as he unbuckled his belt. Kanami closed her eyes and started to cry. Her tears rolled down her cheek and she tried to cover her face as she slowly dragged her legs to her chin. ⌠stop your crying■ Takeshi said as he unbuttoned his pants. ⌠please┘don▓t■ she said and continued to cry, but her tears started to burn her face. She touched her cheek and opened her eyes ⌠is it┘its happening again■ was all she said before she rolled back and kicked him in the face. ⌠what the hell! Why don▓t you just give up already!■ he said as he rubbed his head and looked at her ⌠so its you again■ he said. Kanami had changed, her hair became black and her eyes a deep purpule. Her expression changed from afraid, to angry. ⌠stop all of your talking and fight me already!■ 


End file.
